Interstitial hydrostatic and oncotic pressure will be measured with Scholander wick technique. Patients suffering 20-50% burns and multiple trauma will have pairs of wicks inserted to measure hydrostatic pressure and collect fluid to determine protein content for calculation of colloidal osmotic pressure. Patient resuscitation from shock under careful control of computer based monitoring system will be carried out to correlate with measurements of interstitial pressure at sites of injury and remote sites. In animals a technic of measuring pulmonary interstitial pressure using wicks will be developed and studies of changes in pulmonary interstitial hydrostatic and oncotic pressure measured during shock, hemodilution and PEEP. This proposal is a component of an application of a Center of Research in Trauma and Burns, the overall objective of which is to pursue a cohesive, multidisciplinary investigative program that focuses on important problems associated with trauma and burns.